fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Eolhigur
|diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |image = None |titles = Boiling Water Wyvern |names = elk, moose |species = Fanged Wyvern |habitats = Cealdon Woods, Hotspring Marshes, Windswept Fjords |size = Large |relations = Steaming Eolhigur |move = Boiling Antlers |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (reworked a concept from BannedLagiacrus)}} are large Fanged Wyverns introduced in ???. Physiology have the general stance of other large Fanged Wyverns like Zinogre, albeit with more pronounced muscles on the front half. Its face looks very similar to a moose's, however, two blunt tusks protrude from its upper jaw and sharply pointed antlers. Its front legs end in large, four-fingered hands, armed with three large claws, while its rear legs have hooves. It has brown fur, almost black antlers and claws and green eyes. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain are quite adept fighters and defend their territory with all their might. However, even though they are considered strong, they are severely outclassed by more powerful Apex Monsters like Rithacruca or Navaglari. Behavior Towards Other Monsters are territorial monsters, attacking and defending their territories from whatever dares to intrude. Should an opponent, however, prove to be too much for an , it will retreat hastily, preferring to save its life rather than its territory. Turf Wars *' vs. Rithacruca:' The two monsters roar at each other, the trying to skewer the wyvern with its antlers, which fails, as the Rithacruca swiftly evades, jumps and latches onto the 's back. While the is reduced to squirming and shaking its body to try and shake its attacker off, the Rithacruca rams its claws into the body, curls its neck around the 's, bites into it and, by additionally slamming its front claw into the 's face, brings the to the floor (500 - 1700 damage). *WIP Tracks A wandering can leave behind the usual tracks, Dewy Fur (e.g. when rubbing on trees or rocks) or Crooked Scratchmarks, which grant a higher number of research points. Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behaviors None. Abilities are adept and ferocious fighters, its antlers and claws being dangerously sharp and durable weapons. In addition to its brute strength, this monster wields water with deadly precision. To top it off, once enraged, its body temperature rises and the water it wields starts boiling to such an extent that the monster can use steam as a weapon. Description |Monster Icon = |description = Large, brutish and surprisingly agile, are known for their ability to use water with deadly force and precision. Should you anger one, it will literally boil with rage, which enables it to wield clouds of very hot steam as a weapon, so try to look out...}} Rage and Tired States * Rage ** Breathes heavily, antlers will emit a steam cloud, ridges on back erect. * Tired ** Drools, antlers pale slightly. Mounts The mount animation is the very same as for other Fanged Wyverns. Attacks ''Note: Shares many attacks with Zinogre (thunder replaced with water/steam); listed are attacks unique to this monster.'' Low Rank *'Roar:' Stomps down with one claw, raises its head and emits a deep bellow. *'Taunt:' Done in the fashion of Zinogre's charge up, the shakes its head and growls at the hunter. *'Antler Stab:' Lowers its head and rams its antlers forward. *'Claw Slash:' Swipes its claw through the air in front of it. *'Kick:' Should the hunter be behind the monster, it will kick them with its hooves. *'Antler Swipe:' Similar to Anteka, it will remain in place and swipe its antlered head to both sides. *'Water Beam:' Emits a gargling sound and suddenly releases a beam of pressurized water. *'Boulder:' Rams its claw into the ground and launches a boulder into the hunter's direction. *'Charge:' With its head lowered, the monster runs into the hunter's direction. *'Water Globs:' Shakes its head, steam coming from them. Then it rears, three globs of water coming from the antlers. *'Heavy Charge:' Paws the ground before charging forward, finishing with an antler uppercut, which will knock hunters into the air. In Rage Mode, this charge may cause Waterblight. Rage Mode *'Boiling Jet:' rams its antlers into the ground, which are steaming heavily. After a few seconds, a controlled beam of water and steam will come from the antlers. Breaks Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= WIP Equipment Weapons Armor Quests |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Cutscenes Hunt Cutscene *'Quest' WIP *'Location:' WIP *'Synopsis:' WIP Trivia * males lead a completely solitary life, while the females form herds with the calves. * during mating season are even more dangerous than regular individuals, being able to face even Apex Monsters with little trouble. **Their dramatic coloration change is to indicate phyiscal strenght and 'good genes', as to appear more appealing to females. Notes *Initial concept kindly provided by BannedLagiacrus. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Steam Element Monster Category:Steamblight Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis